Hey Stephen
by simplypancakes
Summary: This story is a one shot based on Taylor Swift's song "Hey Stephen". The characters are Bella and Jacob from twilight. *UPDATED*


"Hey Jacob!" Bella said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Bella." He said and embraced her in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day so far?"

"Ugh. More chicks wanting to know about you." She said and rolled her eyes

"Really. What did they want to know this time?" He asked half-heartily

"If you were the bad boy type."

"Why would they ask that?"

"Cause you look like it."

"Really. I never noticed." He thought for a moment. "Did you think that when you first saw me?"

"Yup."

"So then why did you go ahead and talk to me. How did you know I wasn't going to like stab you or something?" He said even though he was smiling.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I guess I just saw a light in you"

"And I'm very glad you did." He said and she smiled softly.

"So what do you have planned for today?" She said as they walked through the hallway together

"Nothing much really, just going to home to do nothing." He said and smiled.

"Would you like to . . ." She started but trailed off.

"Would I like to what?" He said right before he yawned.

"Nothing. Forget it." She said and quickly changed the subject. "You didn't get much sleep last night. Did you?"

"Nope." He said and sighed. "There were girls standing outside my window trying to get my attention. Again."

"Really? I guess its hard being the hottest guy at school." Bella realized what she said and quickly added. "Or so I've been told. Personally, I don't get what they see in you." She said joking around.

"That hurts you know." He said and covered his face with his hands.

"Awwwwww. Did I hurt your feelings?" She said, smiling softy. He smiled back.

"Not really. I'm stronger then I look."

She laughed a little. "So how long did these girls stay there?"

"A while guess. But they left as soon as it started to get cold."

"I would be the one waiting there even when it's cold." She whispered under her breath. She realized what she just said and hoped he didn't catch that.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"Oh nothing. Just saying something to myself about the history report I have to do." She said and her face turned a light pink as she blushed.

"I would love to help you out on that if you need any help."

"No. It is ok. You have your own report to worry about."

"Really. It is fine. I already finished mine."

"Thanks. That's really sweet."

"No problem. I told you before; if you need anything, ask me. You never have to go through anything alone." He said and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back.

"You know you might just pass off as an angel when you smile." Bella said and blushed.

"Really. I get that a lot. However, I don't see it. And we all know I'm no angel." He smiled and winked at her.

"_But you are an angel. At least to me you are" _Bella thought. They started to walk out the doors of the school. It was raining slightly outside but the sun was still shining brightly.

"Ugh." Bella groaned

"What's wrong? I thought you liked the rain."

"I do but I just did my hair this morning." Bella whined and Jacob faked gasped.

"Did little miss I-don't-care-about-what-people-think-about-me worry about her hair?" He said with a fake shocked voice. Bella started to laugh.

"Yeah I do and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause I just got it highlighted. Mister doesn't-notice-when-his-best-friend-does-something-to-her-hair."

"But I did notice."

"Really. Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know."

"You know what I find really stupid."

"Me?"

"Well yeah." She said and smiled cutely at him. He smiled back. "But more the fact that it's freaking hot and the sun is blazing but it rains."

"Stop complaining about the rain." Jacob said then took off his hat and put it on Bella's head

"What's this for?"

"So you can stop complaining."

"You know what. Rawr. Just rawr." She said and put the hat back on his head. He took it off and put it back on her.

"You don't want to get your hair wet do you?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Then wear the hat"

"But you didn't have to give me your hat. Cause then your hair will get wet."

"But I wanted to. And I don't really mind my hair getting wet."

"You do know you are the sweetest guy I ever meet."

"No. I'm sure you know a bunch of sweeter people.

"Nope. I know many people. You are the sweetest."

"Well thanks."

"No problem"

"Well Bella." Jacob said her first name meaning he had something to tell you.

"_I love the what you say my name"_ "Yes Jacob"

"Do you want to go somewhere or do you just want to wander around till it starts to rain harder"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"You'll see" Jacob started to walk away from the school with Bella following right behind him. After a while of having Bella whine about where they were going, he finally says, "Were here." Bella looks at the place confused. He had brought her to a place underneath very tall trees whose branches covered them from the rain but still let the sun pass through. There was a small creak passing by through the center. There were very colorful flowers all around the place. The grass was a very bright green. It was calm, peaceful, and quiet. Except for the birds chirping. "What? You don't remember this place." He said once he saw her confused look.

"Of course I do. This was out secret hiding place when we were little kids. We used to come here to escape everything and everybody. I haven't been here in a while. Cause I've been busy with school and stuff."

"I know. That's why I brought you here."

"It still looks the same. I'm surprise that people haven't found this place and trashed it."

"Well you know people these days. They are too entertained with computers and phones."

"Yeah." Bella sat down on the grass and looked at the creek. "Come sit down." She said when she saw he was still standing. "It's amazing how people always change but we managed to stay the same."

"That's because we have each other."

"Yeah." It started to rain harder and the rain started to seep through the trees.

"You still worried about your hair?"

"Nope." Bella said and took off his hat. "Not anymore." She said and laid her head on his lap. Jacob laughed. "What so funny?" she said and pouted

"You." She tilted her head to the side as she normally does when she's confused. "Nothing. You just look so cute."

"Gracias mi amor." She said and smiled

"There you go with that spanish again. You know I didn't take Spanish class. Why must you taunt me?" He said and she giggled.

"It means thanks."

"No problem." He started to notice she was shivering slightly. "Your cold." He said more than asked.

"Not really." She lied

"You such a bad liar."

"No. I'm actually a great liar. Except when it comes to you."

"Maybe it cause I've know you since I was little." He said and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you hugging me?" _"Not that I mind"_ She added in her head.

"Well. You're cold. And I don't have a jacket to give you."

"Jacob I have something to tell you." She said and blushed softly.

"Yes Bella. I'm listening."

"Well. I don't exactly know how to say this."

"Well. It's easy. You just got to open your mouth." Bella giggled. "But really. Just say how it's worded in your mind."

"The thing is that I can show you a lot better than I can tell you."

"Then show me."

"But I don't know if I should"

"Just do it"

"Okay. Remember you asked me to do this." She leaned in closer to him and kissed him lightly with the rain falling down around them. To her surprise, he kissed her back.


End file.
